lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistakes in The Lion Guard Episodes/Season 2
Questions First of all, how are we to decide which design errors are mistakes and which are not? For example, Tiifu's leg stripes. She had them when she was first shown in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, but once Zuri was off the log, they disappeared for the rest of the movie. They were present in Can't Wait to be Queen (book) and Fuli's New Family, but not The Rise of Makuu or Can't Wait to be Queen. So, which one is correct? Same with Mbuni's blue eyes. They were brown in Bunga the Wise and Follow That Hippo!, but in the episode in which she was actually named, they were blue. Second, where should factual errors be listed(Ono's plume, Mbuni's feathers, ect.)? When the character was first introduced, or under a separate heading? Third of all, are we going to list mistakes in literature, too, such as Janja's switched ear notch in Can't Wait to be Queen? Finally, are we going to keep adding all of the mistakes in a character to the character's Trivia and the episode Trivia as well as on this page? Songfire (talk) 02:43, May 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to have a chat with the other admins about it. I'll get you some answers as soon as I can! -'RadSpyro ' 18:08, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Just as an update! For now, here's what we'll be accepting (note: this may change after I have spoken with Janja): *Noticeable mistakes, such as disappearing Guard Marks. *Factual errors (ie. Ono's breeding plumes). *Major design changes, such as Beshte's old ear notch appearing. *Continuation errors (ie. Kion's retracting claw color). If it applies to more than one episode, it may be best to shift it to 'General Mistakes'. What won't be accepted: *Really, really tiny errors, like these: Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (33).png|Split second unnoticeable error, nothing interesting. Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (214).png|Oh, the horror! Her Mark is out by a whole 10 pixels or so! Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (278).png|Her lineart doesn't go all the way over her shoulder. If it's possible, images would be hugely appreciated, using the numbering system I've added. If anyone has anything to add or would like to contest/ask anything, please do so. This page is largely a WIP right now! -'RadSpyro ' 19:11, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Got it, thanks for answering! I have another question, though: are we going to keep adding all of the mistakes in a character to the character's Trivia and the episode Trivia as well as on this page? For example, the Punda Milia model mistake in Bunga the Wise. I believe it is present on the trivia of the episode page, Punda Milia's trivia, and this page, which seems somewhat unnecessary to me. Thoughts? Songfire (talk) 22:52, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hm, I'd say we remove the trivia from the characters' page. I like the idea of keeping it on the episode trivia page, but the character page as well certainly seems excessive. I'd like to make an exception for Beshte's 'ear notch' trivia though, since that seems relevant enough to remain there as it regards his earlier design. But all others can come off now, I think. -'RadSpyro ' 14:24, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Fuli's Missing Ring Mark Can we just lump all of Fuli's "missing ring mark" into the General Mistakes section? Like Ono's missing-Mark-while flying, this happens quite'' frequently, so listing it every individual time is rather tedious. A Friendly Lion (talk) 20:40, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I agree . . . it feels like such mistakes are ''everywhere. ''Fuli is missing that ring mark- and her Mark of the Guard, for that matter- a lot. Songfire (talk) 19:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I was considering this myself. How about a secondary header under General Mistakes? One for Ono's missing Mark (related to flying only, since it's a lot rarer for him to be missing it whilst stationary) and one for Fuli's Ring Mark/Guard Mark? -'RadSpyro ' 20:02, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Not quite what I meant, but I find myself in agreement. Rather than having to add it beneath the specified episode header- and in doing so, having to add it to the trivia of the episode- it would be better to list them all beneath a certain header, perhaps with a caption that generally describes when it happened(example: Fuli sings My Own Way, Fuli's New Family). A Friendly Lion (talk) 23:12, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I've changed it (but I haven't added most of them so far). How does it look like this? Needless to say, the general episode trivia about them would be removed. -'RadSpyro ' 13:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I like it this way, personally. It's good to have these common mistakes piled together. [[User:Beshte|''Comin' thru! - Beshte]] 16:46, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Is this a mistake? The-trouble-with-galagos (510).png The-trouble-with-galagos (512).png Not sure if I should add this? Ono is at the back of Bunga, but the next scene he's in he's directly above. But at the same time he could have flown there. Thoughts? ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 23:43, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Overlaps Just wondering, but do we really need to list every single time a character's spots/stripes/etc. overlap their body? I'm pretty sure you could get over a hundred of those mistakes in every episode if you went frame by frame. I'm not talking about the ones that go way over and extend outside their body or bleed into their chest, just those that slip behind their shoulder or neck, etc. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 21:37, November 12, 2016 (UTC)